


Future Bright

by eurydice72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan is excited to get a brother at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 A/G At Year's End mini-fic challenge.

Somehow, he manages to walk Gwen down the aisle without tripping over his own feet. He knows she’s nervous, what with Uther’s insistence that the wedding be the social event of the summer— _Maybe if the wedding is spectacular enough, people will forget you’re marrying a commoner, Arthur_ —but she looks beautiful and calm as always, as deserving to be a Pendragon as any other girl. 

Arthur stands at the other end of the aisle, beaming as they approach. Nobody looking at him can say he doesn’t love Gwen with all his heart. Sometimes, Elyan is jealous of the bond they’ve managed to forge.

But only sometimes. Because more often than not, he’s excited about what their union means for the future.

They stop at the head of the church, and though he can feel the eyes of the hundreds of people in attendance upon them, Elyan is only aware of the two people who mean most to him right now. Leaning forward, he gives Gwen a kiss on the cheek, then turns to Arthur to pass her hand to his.

Arthur surprises him by grasping his shoulder and tugging him close into a hug that surely crushes their boutonnieres. “You’re not losing a sister,” Arthur whispers in his ear. “I’m gaining a brother.”

As Elyan takes his place off to the side, letting the bride and groom become the focus of attention, his heart feels like it’s going to explode.

The future will be bright, indeed.


End file.
